Curse of Curves
by Lets.Dance.Darling
Summary: I've got the gift of one-liners and you've got the curse of curves... A Nick/Miley, Lilly/Joe, and Kevin/O.C. story... Rated T for some mild language, and some mild suggestive themes.
1. Gummy Bears and Unicorns

Curse Of Curves

By LemonLipGlossAndLeggings

"The inside lingo had me from hello, and we go were the money goes..."- Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For

"Lola, Joe. Joe, Lola," A glammed out Hannah Montana introduced the two teenagers. Those two just happened to be Joe Jonas and Lilly Tresscott. A smile streched itself across Lilly's face.

"Um, hi. I'm, ya know, Lola, and... EEEP!" Lilly blurted out. She always does that if she's starstruck .

Joe smiled at another sudden high-pitched noise that escaped . "Yeah, hi. And, yeah i'm Joe," he looked down trying to think of sometihng to say but nothing came to mind.

Lilly broke the silence by saying, "I really love your outfit. You look really cute. Or hot. Or whatever." Joe smiled but before he could reply Lola went walking backstage.

Nick snuck up behind Joe. "You were flirting with her," Nick said with a sly smile.

"Oh, God, Nick. I just met the girl."

"Suuuure."

Joe grunted and walked backstage the same way Lilly did. After almost tripping over a couple of wires he reached the lounge room. He walked in and seen Lola, and sat down next to her. Actually, it was awkward. Lola, Lilly, whatever you want to call her, was at a loss of words. Joe, being the most outgoing between the two, didn't know what to say.

He thought for a minute... and a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"So, Lola, what's up?" Simple words, but, man, can they break some ice. And i'm even talking Antartic, Glacier-ish ice.

"Um, nothing.. just waiting fo-," before Lilly could finish her sentance, her phone rang. "High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup came loudly from her purse, and Lola turned a bright red. "I'm so sorry, I'll just be a minute," Lilly said, flipping her Razr open and saying, "Hey, this is her, oh yeah, i know, Mother... and i'm staying at..._ Hannah's _house tonight, is that okay? Okay. Love you too."

"I'm sorry, it was my Mom. So what were we saying? Oh yeah, I'm waiting for my idiot of a boyfriend to call me."

Ugh. Boyfriend. That word sucks, especially if you say it to a guy. But, really, Joe shouldn't be sad, he doesn't even know Lola that well, right? Right. Let's move on...

"Oh, cool. I'm waiting for... for the concert to start," Joe said with a playful smile on his face.

"Oh, no, really?!!" Lilly said sarcastically.

"Oh wow, i think we could be really good friends... So let's be best friends!" Joe said jokingly and gave Lola a high five.

"Oh, yeah, of course. We're like, the closest people ever, right?" Lola had to keep herself freom laughing. She didn't think he was being stupid, she was just enjoying herself.

" Uhhuh. So, now that we're best friedns, i need to tell yuo about my pet Gummy Bear. His name is George. He's cool, and all gangster, and, yeah, ghetto. He's a _green _Gummy Bear. A big, green Gummy Bear!" Joe started crackin' up before he said the first Gummy Bear.

"Oh, well, you need to know about the unicorns. They're evil. They tried to take me to the dark side, and they said they have cookies. Chocolate-chip cookies! And i wanted them, but the dark side is scary. Like, very scary." Woah, is Lilly goin' crazy too?

Hannah was behind the door easedropping, and trying as hard as she possibly could to refrain from laughing and blowing her cover. She couldn't even beleive how silly her friends were being. But, hey, what do you expect? It's Joe and Lilly. CornPop Boy and SkaterGirl. SuperSinger and NotSoSuperSinger. Odd couple.

Hannah tried to walk in as she heard nothing, btu it was hard. But, amazingly, she pulled it off.

"So, hey guys. I just need to get my... leggings. The metallic ones, have you seen them?" She asked Lilly.

"Uh, yeah. They're in your dressing room," Lola shook her head and giggle. "You're so smartical, Hannah."

Hannah laughed and said, "Haha! Yeah, i guess. My bad."

"Yeah, it is your bad," Lilly said and stuck her toungue out at her blond friend.

Hannah stuck her toungue back out at Lola, and silently walked out the room, and turned to Nick who was also easedropping in the hallway.

"It worked!" Hannah squealed to her curly-haired friend.

**A/N: Ok, it's 5:30 A.M. here, and i'm tired yet completly hyper. I've only been listening to Simple Plan and drunk about 6 Pepsi Maxes, so yeah. And i'm also kinda ticked because i just reada the most original, best Jonas Brothers fanfic ever... and it ended sadly... and not so good .**

**I know there's probobly alot of spelling and grammar errors, i'm sorry. **


	2. Say Hello to the New TomKat!

Curse Of Curves

By LemonLipGlossAndLeggings

A/N: Holy snapskitizles! Spiederman-Jonaslvr08 reveiwed my story! That seriously made my day, mainly because the best, most original Jonas Brothers fanfic i was talking about earlier, yeah, she wrote it! It's Have You Ever Loved Your Best Friend... Chyeah, baby, i'm going big. Best beleive it... haha.

Anyway, i checked my e-mail when i got back from the mall today, and i seen i had twenty-something emails from here. I was like, "Woah!" (Haha i said Like Woah)... but on with the story.

* * *

"My Lord, what are they tallking about?!" Nick asked while shaking his head. "That's just... kind of scary."

"Like i don't know that? I should've known better than getting those two together," Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Why _are _we trying to get them together? Like, what if they fall in love, get married, and have kids? That's more little Joes..."

"And Lillys!" Hannah whisper-yelled. "That idea is very scary. Lilly and Joe would go crazy... either that, or just... I don't know. But, they just met, and..." Hannah looked back in the room Joe and Lilly were in, and they were still cracking up, "They've got alot of chemistry!" Hannah smiled. Say hello to the next TomKat (minus the couch jumping)!

They started walking down the hallway, Hannah still thinking about how cute of a couple Joe and Lilly would be, and Nick still terrified at the though of mini-Joes running around the place.

Hannah noticed something was missing. "Wait, where's Kevin? I haven't seen him at all today..."

"He's with Selena, something about the mall. I hope he doesn't get mobbed, that would be one sucky date," Nick answered Hannah's question.

Selena was a close friend of Hannah's. Her full name was Selena Dodger, and she was famous for her kind of music. Actually, you really couldn't put her in one genre. Her music is what you would get if you mixed Taylor Swift, JoJo, Mariah Carey, and Britney Spears together. She did it all, R&B, rock, country, and just straight-up pop. She was from Tennessee too, and that's how she and Hannah bonded. Plus, Selena was the only one who didn't make fun of her for still shopping at Limited Too (In her defense, Limited Too _does _have some cute clothes).

"Oh, so he finally admitted it?" Hannah said, biting her lip. At least there was one guy of the trio of Jonas Brothers who could say whether he liked a girl.

The reason Hannah feels this way is, well, she likes Nick. No, wait, she doesn't _like _him, she _loves_ him. They were still just friends, though, and very close friends for that matter. Nick knew who Hannah really was, and he knew anything trivial about her. I'm not kidding, ask him what kind of lipgloss she wears. He'll know. Ask him what flavor of ice cream is her favorite. He'll know. Ask him what her opinion of Paris Hilton is. He'll know.

Hannah,. really had no clue if he felt the same way about her, but she sure does wish he does. She knows just as much about him as he does about her. What's his favorite band? That's easy, Fall Out Boy. What's his favorite drink? Oh, it's a Caffe Verona from Starbucks. Do we really need to go more into this?

"Uh, kinda. She told him, and he was just _so _happy. Actually,he was annoying and stuff. He was like, 'Oh, i've got a really good girlfriend!' and i _really_ wanted to slap him. But i guess i'm happy for him... Do i really have a choice?" Nick was going on about this. He hated it when any of his brothers talked about those kind of things. Well, it's okay when they _talk _about it, but it's just plain annoying when they _brag _about it.

"Aparently not," Hannah sighed, "but they're cute together..."

"I guess." Nick doesn't want to talk about cute couples, any kind of couples actually. He wanted to go home, get in his bed, and forget he even had a concert tonight. He loved these kind of things, it's just today hasn't been a very good day and he's got a headache the size of California.

"I'm hungry. I want brocoli-and-cheese or something," Woah, alittle random there, huh Hannah?

"I am too... i want a steak."

"Ooh, me too!" Hannah agreed. They went on with these ramblings for a while. Oh, well, time spent with a friend (or potential wife) is time well spent, right?

* * *

Lilly was cracking up at Joe's recent comment about Donny Osmond. She agreed too, it would be funny if he and Will Smith decided to rap together.

"Oh God, my stomach hurts, you've made me laugh too much!" Lilly said and punched him playfully.

"Well, some random guy you just met an hour ago will do that to you," Joe said with a laugh.

"Uh, sure? Wait, did you say we've been talking for an hour?"

"Yeah, i did. Why?"

"Because, it's gone by so fast. I'll be back in a minute," Lilly said with a smile on her face as she got up to walk out the room.

* * *

**A/N: So, where's Lilly going? And why is Nick so bitter about Selena and Kevin? And why the heck is so many things in this story random? You won't know untill you read more. And i'm mean enough not to put up more right now. (insert evil laugh here...)**

**No, i'll put some more up very soon. No worries.**


	3. Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets

Curse Of Curves

By LemonLipGlossAndLeggings

**A/N: So, here we are again... For some reason this is my favorite story that i've written so far... Does the song have anything (And, well, if not, Shaant is still pretty hot for someone besides the Jonas Brothers..haha) to do with it? Either way, back to the randomness and the stuff that's more interesting than algebra, haha.**

* * *

"Hannah?!" Lilly walked into her room. She sure did find her, but also found a strange look from Nick. He had told her a million times that he can't stand it when she just barges in, but you can't explain something to her. Apparently, Hannah and Nick must've been having fun, because Hannah's face was red and it looked like she was about to cry; obvious signs of laughter. 

"Can... i talk to you, really quickly?" Lilly asked, trying to ignore the cold stare Nick was giving her.

Hannah bit her lip. "Uh... Yeah," she looked at Nick, and he didn't like this, and you can tell, "Nick, give us a minute, please?" Hannah gave him a sympathetic smile.

Nick sighed. "Can you hurry, please?"

"Yeah, i promise it'll only be a minute," Lilly said, trying to make up for the fact that she interupted their whole conversation.

Lilly and Hannah walked back out into the hallway. Hannah noticed that Lilly eye's were a diferent color then usual.

"What the heck is wrong with your eyes?" Hannah blurted out. Hey, she was curious.

"Wait, what?" Lilly then realized what she meant, "Oh, that's this weird thing. I'll tell you about it later. But, the reason i've come to get you is, is Joe single?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Why? You've just met him, and Lilly, he's ju-" Lilly cut her off.

"I know, but... i'm just... _so _attracted to him," Lilly said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh my God, no Lilly. Don't tell me you like him after just knowing him, what, an hour and a half?"

"But Hannah, i know how i feel. Will you please just answer my freakin' question?"

"Ugh, if you must know, yes, he's single. But don't just ask him out, okay? He doesn't go for the rushing stuff," Hannah said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Um... okay? I guess... maybe you're right."

"I _know _i'm right. I've known him for a while, i know what he's like," Hannah said, her eyes drifting across the hall.

"Okay, that's all i wanted."

"I'm gonna go back to Nick," Hannah said and walked back into the dressing room.

* * *

"Oh, Kevin, you're crazy!" Selena giggled. 

Selena and Kevin were at the mall, in Claire's to be exact, and Selena was looking for some earrings for the Plain White T's concert that she and Hannah were going to. Of course, this wasn't exactly one of Kevin's favorite store even though no body knows who he is right now, he sure was getting some strange looks. The looks got even stanger when she and he got next to the wall of purses, and Kevin decided that it would be fun to ham it up and pose with the really crazy ones. Selena was snapping pictures of him and the brightly-colored handbags. She even posed for a couple, too.

You haven't heard much about Selena, have you? Well, let me explain... besides the fact that she was a Grammy-winning singer, She was pretty. Tall, tan, with long brown hair. Not to mention that she could eat anything she wants and not gain even an ounce. She was very athletic and could make friends with anyone. She'll keep you entertained for hours; you can play video games or jump on a trampoline and still have alot of fun.

They spent more time in the store posing than looking for the earrings. Selena just figured she'd just find some at her house. They left Claire's, still reviewing the recently-shot pictures.

"Oooh, this on is going on Myspace!" Selena laughed as they came across a picture with Selena wearing a bright pink boa and Kevin wearing a bright green one.

* * *

"Nick, seriously, i did not say that!' Hannah said, snatching a magazine article that Nick was cracking up at. 

"Oooh, sure. It sounds true."

"No, seriously. I didn't say 'Cody is the hottest guy ever and i'd love to _marry him?!"_ Hannah's voice got louder on the last two words, only causing Nick to laugh harder.

"Nick, shut-up! This isn't funny!" Hannah shouted.

"Uh, yes it is!" Nick said through his laughs. He could see Hannah get really mad so he simply said, "Well, you don't really like him, so what's the big deal?"

Hannah was silent.

"Do... you like him?"

Not a word escaped Hannah's mouth.

"Hannah! Seriously! Do you?" Nick got even louder.

Hannah's eyes went straight to her feet.

"You do, don't you?"

Hannah sighed and nodded her head slowly.

"Oooh...," Nick said softly.

"What's...what's wrong with that? Are.. i mean... it's not strong feelings..."

"Oh, i... know," He smiled, even though it was clearly fake, "It's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why would i have a problem with it?"

Hannah looked away, thinking, 'He really doesn't like me...'

* * *

A/N: Short, but whatever. 

I love all of the reveiws i've gotten so far! And guess what!? If you reveiw i'll let you rid the unicorns with me... **sparkly **unicorns! Haha.


	4. Complicated

Curse Of Curves

By LemonLipGlossAndLeggings

**A/N: I'm on a roll today. Well, actually, i've only done one thing but whatever. I earned how to play "Teardrops On My Guitar" on my gar, finally, so since i'm on this high, i figured i'd write more.**

**Oh, and the reviews are great. And the greatest fanfic writer who shall be unnamed said it was a little strange how the story is written, and i looked at the first two chapters, and yes, i do get what you mean. I'm trying to turn it a little, so if none of this makes sense, tell me.**

* * *

"Lilly, don't start this," Hannah, who was now Miley, said rolling her eyes. "You don't like him. You've got a boyfriend, a good boyfriend. Oh, and he just happens to be one of my best friends." 

"Well, I know. Don't make me feel bad about this," Lilly looked back at her best friend, "Since when is it illegal to break-up with somebody?"

They had been arguing like this since they had gotten back to Miley's house. Miley wasn't in a mood to be toyed with, anyway. Her voice cracked when she tried to reach a high note in "One In A Million" and almost got booed of the stage, and right after, Tracy called. Yes, the most obnoxious heiress in North America, Tracy Vanderooven. Tracy was going on about how great of a kisser Zac (yes, Efron) was. Miley didn't care. Miley didn't care when Lilly swooned all the way home over Joe, and she especially didn't care when Jackson came home so happy-go-lucky, because, you guessed it, he's got a new girlfriend.

"I didn't say that, Lilly, i just don't want you to break-up with a great guy just because your _hormones _tell you to."

"Ugh, Miley, please. Oliver's okay, and yeah, he's sweet. I just don't feel the same way about him as i used to..."

Oh, yeah, she said Oliver. Oliver Oken, age fifteen, boyfriend of our months. Sweetest boyfriend Lilly had ever had, he didn't call that much, though, because his parents are so strict that his cell phone is taken away at least twice a weekend, and he'd rather write her a letter than use the home phone (siblings, of course).

" ARE YOU SERIOUS??? Lilly! He's great to you! I would kill for a relationship like that!" Miley shouted back, suddenly infuriated at what Lilly had just said.

"Then how about you take him?" Lilly glared at Miley. "You're being such a hypocrite!"

"When have i ever done this?"

"JAKE!!!"

Miley got quiet, and a surge of guilt went through Lilly, as she seen how much her being that up hurt her.

Miley and Jake had dated for almost a year, from 2006 up untill August 2007, when Miley met Nick. Miley didn't dump Jake, and Jake didn't dump Miley. They broke-up. Both of them decided it would be better that they see other people. It was pretty obvious that Miley liked Nick, and Jake wasn't stupid, e seen it too.

"But, Lilly... it's not like that... and do you see Nick and i together? No. And you'll end up like me if you do this... madly in Love with someone, and they won't know it."

"I'm sorry, Miley, i know you don't like to talk about it, and-"

"No, it's okay. Let's just forget this whole conversation."

* * *

"Kevin, shut-up," Nick said and glared at him. 

"What did i say?" Kevin asked defensively. _'Psh, you have to ask?' _Nick thought to himself.

"Just shut-up, please," Nick said as his eyes drifted back to the television screen. It wasn't anything interesting,just a re-run of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-air, but at the moment, anything would be better then hearing Joe and Kevin talk about girls. If you think you know somebody girl-crazy, you'd be amazed once you met Joe and Kevin. It's actually kind of crazy.

Joe rolled his eyes. "It's the game room, you know. People can talk."

"Not when all they talk about is random crap," Nick said, looking down at his two brothers, who at the moment, didn't even seem related to him.

"Okay, first of all, you got the couch and the T.V., stop your whining. And go put some earplugs in if you don't want to hear this."

Nick groaned and threw a pillow at his older brothers. It hit Kevin right on his head and he tuned around and glared at Nick, and Nick smiled with satisfaction as neither one of his brothers opened their mouths again for the remainder of the episode.

* * *

"Yeah, he's so sweet. He's just... perfect, i think," Selena giggled into the phone. She was talking to Amy Shea, one of her best friends from Tennessee. They had known each other since they were toddlers. Amy was the popular girl, Selena was not. She never was... she was made fun of alot because of her aspiration of being famous. 

"I'm so happy for you! I think you know now how Josh and i are," Amy said brightly into the phone.

"Yeah... but we're not in love yet. We just started dating," Selena trailed off.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask you, do you get to go to the Plain White T's concert with Hannah?"

Amy knew about Selena's famous friends. Well, of course, Selena was famous herself. It was like common sense; if you're famous, you're gonna have famous friends.

"Yeah, why?" Selena asked.

"Just wondering. Uh, i gotta go, but i'll call you back later..." and with that Amy hung up. What was that about?

* * *

_Nick's jacket... Nick's jacket... where is it? _Miley thought to herself as she threw mini-skirts and T-shirts from her closet. _I need that stupid jacket! _Nick was over the other day and he left his jacket, pretty simple situation, huh?

Miley only ceased after she heard "Love Like Winter" by AFI coming from her song. She ran to her computer stand where her cell phone was, and looked at the I.D.

_Ugh, it's Nick, _she thought. She blinked her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Miley said, biting her lips.

"I just thought i'd call you and... okay, i'm going to be honest," Nick said slowly, only causing Miley to gulp. "Lilly called me, and, well, i think you know the story. Is she really doing that?"

Miley noticed something wrong with what he just said... He doesn't know Lilly, he knows Lola.

"Wait, don't you mean Lola?" Miley questioned.

"Uh, no, i mean Lilly... She told me, and-" Miley cut Nick off before he could finish.

"SHE TOLD YOU?! No! She can't tell people openly like that!!!" Miley groaned and rolled her eyes.

"That's not all she did."

Miley eyes got even wider, and before that you'd think it was impossible. "What?!" she demanded.

" Well, she... asked me out..."

"And you said?" Miley could feel herself getting red.

"I said... i said no. She got really mad though, like stomping and cussing, and i'm so confused!" Nick really didn't know what was happening. Two girls, two guys, two couples, right? Apparently not, because no celebrity can have a normal relationship, right?

"Oh, thank God!" Miley cheered.

"Wait, you like that?" Nick questioned.

"Er... I meant..." You can go ahead and put that foot in your mouth, Miley.

"Never mind. Can you please just tell me what's happening? I thought she wanted Joe, not me," Nick said curiously, "and... nothing. Please just tell me, though!"

Miley looked down. "Nick, it's a long story, and we had a fight, and she did it to get back at me..."

"How would asking me out be pay-back to you? This isn't making any sense."

"Nothing has made sense since i met you. It's nothing, you'd just have to know her. Seriously, Nick, it's no big deal."

Nick sighed over the phone. "Okay. So do you want to go catch a movie tonight?"

"Uh, sure. I have nothing better to do. But, remember, you owe me some gummy bears!" Miley giggled.

"Oh, yeah, how could i forget? I'll see you later."

Miley closed her Sidekick and set it back down next to her Dell computer. Finally, something fun. She hadn't had fun in almost a week.

* * *

A/N: So, i'm not very happy with it. I guess it's filler. The unicorns liked you guys, so if you review again, they'll take you to Candy Mountain (And yes, Charlie will be there, haha). :) 


End file.
